Crystal Clear (Bamon fanfic)
by bamonfangirl
Summary: All these events are after season 6 finale. Steroline and Bamon XD
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 (Bonnie's POV)

I'm alive despite all the odds against me. But there's so much blame I have towards myself. In my act of putting others before myself, I unknowingly brought about so much loss. I lost my grams helping Damon. Silas killed my dad and Jeremy, even though I did everything to bring back Jeremy. I couldn't bring back dad, he wasn't of the supernatural. I put myself in the back seat of everyone's lives and I did it all because I love my friends. I love Elena and she is now safely put away until she wakes up the day I die. Kind of depressing isn't it? And it was all because of the revenge I unleashed on Kai. And not only that but he came back and killed Jo and the babies she carried. Alaric is in pieces. I thought Elena was the one person we could protect from our misfortune, but I was wrong. And sadly, the amount of times I've died has prevented me from seeing a lot that went on in my friends' lives. But now I'm actually living. It's been a month since Elena fell into the coma. I didn't have to worry about Kai because Damon killed him and saved me. Damon hasn't spoken to anyone besides Stefan lately. Caroline has her own apartment now and got a job, she still goes to Whitmore and we see each other for coffee in between classes and I stay over at her place some weekends. I missed having her as a roommate, it got a little lonely in my dorm.

I wanted so badly to bring everyone together. I was with Caroline at Starbucks when I got an idea. "Hey Caroline...since Christmas is just two weeks away, how about we host a party? I feel like we need each other and we're just not communicating and it's not what Elena would've wanted." "I'm not sure about all that Bonnie..I see Stefan all the time. Damon on the other hand chooses to wallow in his sorry. It's like I'm stuck between feeling bad for him or just feeling like...we're her best friends Bonnie, we've never been selfish with her .and we're actually trying..and he isn't." I really had nothing to say to that. I thought of inviting Jeremy to come to the Christmas get together but decided not to. Speaking of Jeremy, I officially broke up with him. I called him and asked him how Art School was going. He told me he loved it and hinted that he would love it if I would come and live closer to him but I declined. I truly knew our relationship ran its course a long tim ago. I wished him well and told him to keep in touch. There really was a lot to sort out in my life. I was glad to get that one out of the way. After coffee with Caroline, I decided to go back to my dorm and perform a spell. I was going to visit Elena. Technically, I wasn't supposed to but luckily I was resourceful and found a way to transport myself into the room Elena was in without anyone spotting me. And since I made the spell to seal her, I knew how to unseal it so that no one but me could get in.

I held her hand and let her into my thoughts like I was told to when we all said goodbye to her. Elena was sitting on her bed in her old house writing in her diary. "Elena.." She sprang up when she saw me. "You're here!" She came over to me and hugged me. "I thought I wouldn't ever get to see you,"she told me with tears in her eyes. "I had to find a way. I need to talk to you." "I'm all ears, you can tell me over a cup of coffee and snacks." She led me to the kitchen table. Once the coffee and snacks were ready, she came over to me. "so tell me all about what you've been up to..and how everyone's doing." I took a deep breath. "Well Damon isn't talking to anyone besides Stefan. Caroline has a new job as a hostess in this hotel, Matt is usually busy with his police training. Tyler skipped out of town. And Alaric...he's not doing well. I see him sometimes but its only when he needs herbs to help him sleep and when I come over to make sure he's eaten. He keeps reliving the day Jo died.." Elena was obviously saddened by this. "I told Caroline I wanted us to have a Christmas party to bring us all together but she doesn't think its a good idea..and I officially ended things with Jeremy so it's no longer a big question mark. It's odd because for once I don't have to worry about any bad guys. Lily actually left town and we haven't heard from her since. Elena sighed. "that's a lot of news." "what about you Elena, how have you been?" "I've just been revisiting places, conversations with people, it's a lot less lonely that way,"she replied. "I'm so sorry Elena...that this had to happen to you." Elena smiled sadly. "Don't feel bad for me Bon, you haven't gotten to live your life in a long time. Damon will come around..and things will change for the better. You do everything you want to do and after you've lived a long life, I'll live mine..without you but I guess we'll have to make pace with that in time." I hugged her tightly before leaving.

I texted Alaric later on in the day to let him know I was coming over. He doesn't really eat much and he's gotten really thin. I knew he had food in the fridge because I put food in a few days ago. But he needed someone with him to make sure he took care of himself. My heart hurt so much for him. When he opened the door, I was sad to see that he didn't get much sleep even with my herbs. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked so pale and melancholy. "Hey, Ric,"I told him. "Hey,"he said quietly. He let me in and I asked him if he got anything to eat. He told me he ate some toast but that's just what he always says when I ask. "Alright well I'm a little hungry too so I can make something for the both of us." I decided to cook chicken breast with a side of vegetables. I also made a papaya smoothie to drink. I made a couple other things and put it in containers so that he could eat it another time. "Food's ready." I placed two plates of food on the table as well as the smoothies. Alaric took a few bites and then he turned to me. "thanks Bonnie." "No problem." We ate mainly in silence but I told him a few things about my day. "I visited Elena today." He usually didn't respond but this time he did. "Why?"he asked. "I just missed her..I wanted to tell her about everything." I asked him if the herbs were helping and he told me they helped him sleep but didn't stop the nightmares. "Maybe you should get some medicine prescribed to you,"I told him. After we were done eating, I cleaned up and tidied up a bit around the house. There wasn't much of a mess but i did anyway. "I'm gonna host a Christmas party, I'd like it if you'd come. Hopefully Damon will be there ..just let me know alright?" He nodded. I said goodbye to Alaric and told him i left food in the fridge and to call me if he needed anything.

I have so many regrets about Kai. One is that I didn't kill him when i should've before he could kill Jo or place the curse on Elena and I. The other is that i shouldn't have ticked him off. Kai destroyed so much and it was my job to put it back together. I had to take care of Alaric all I could until he got back on his feet. I had to be there for Damon. Maybe I just had to give it time.


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

I did end up hosting the Christmas party and Stefan, Caroline and I cooked a Christmas feast at the Salvatore house. We also got each other gifts and put them under the tree. Damon was still in his room by the time we were done cooking and everything was set. I decided to knock on the door. "Damon, its me...come out and join the party, we have loads of bourbon." He didn't respond. I decided to unlock the door with magic to let myself in. He looked ticked off for a moment. "Get up, we're having a party and I got you a present." "no,"he said stubbornly. "Damon, there's a lot to be grateful for, and I'm saying this while my best friend that I sacrificed myself over and over for is asleep until the day i die, and i'm TRYING when I feel like the guilt and grief will consume me...it would just mean a lot if you just joined us." I ended up giving up on him ever coming out. So I went back, put my best face on and continued being the proper host. Alaric came a long which made me super happy. It was a pretty sight watching Stefan and Caroline laughing and eventually Ric and Matt came. Ric didn't say much. He mainly ate quietly but I knew company was good for him. After dinner, it was time to open the presents. Everyone exchanged presents. Caroline got me a cute top, Matt got me earrings, Stefan bought me a teddy bear that looked like Ms. Cuddles with a letter that said how grateful he is for all I've done and how strong I've been through everything. It was really heartwarming. I was hoping for Damon to come out but I put it in the back of my mind. He actually came after we unwrapped presents and we were having drinks and dessert. The first thing he did was clasp Ric on the back. "Hey Ric,"he said. "Hey Damon,"Alaric said quietly. "I better get bourbon and a present from judgey." I felt so relieved to see him so I laughed and handed him his present. He unwrapped his present and I was excited to see his expression. I made him a clay pancake with vamp face. It reminded us both of our time in 1994. He laughed out loud and looked so amused. "I knew you'd love it,"I told him.

When it got really late, Caroline and I decided to head home. Damon pulled me aside though to talk. "Bon, I really appreciate what you're doing for Ric, he's in a dark place ...I'm not good at helping people when I'm..." He didn't have to say it. "I know Damon." He smiled a little. "It's great to see you, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "it's fine." "Hearing your judginess made me realize how much I missed you. And it seemed like you missed me terribly too, least I could do is appease you and come out for a little dinner." I hit his arm playfully. "See you later,"I told him. "Alright." He pulled me in for a hug before I left. I went home happy. Maybe things were going to be okay.

Two months passed and Damon was out and about again. He would stop by my dorm and we'd hang out. Other times I'd practice magic and he would keep himself busy doing something else. One major thing that happened was that Alaric came to the Salvatore house one day when we were all there. He looked healthier. "I've booked a flight to Washington. I'm moving there and starting a new life. I just...I gotta get away from this place." I didn't know what to say. "Bonnie thanks for taking care of me..but this is a way I can take care of myself, I have to get away from this place and all the misery that's happened here...there's no hope here." I understood. "we'll stand by you Ric,"I told him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. We had gotten really close. I was sad to know he was leaving but glad that he was healthier and willing to make a life for himself. His flight was tomorrow and he came to say goodbye to us. Damon took him out for one last drink. The rest of us just kind of took it in and understood why he had to leave. Leaving wasn't an option for me though. Not now.

"What are you smiling about?"Damon teased. I had just gotten my final exam grades mind January before the semester started and I was really happy with the results. "I got high scores on all my exams! This calls for celebration!"I exclaimed. "What do you have in mind Bon?"he asked. "I think I'll have a treat myself day, maybe I'll go somewhere fancy, get a massage and full mani-pedi and just relax." "I hear a lot of I and not "we" am I not invited?"he asked, pouting. "Sorry Damon, I think the whole treating myself thing is centered around being in my own company." I did have a great treat myself day. I ended the day refreshed and content and I slept better than I had in months. The next day I got a call from Alaric. He put me on Facetime. "Hey Bonnie,"he said. There was a white board behind him, so I assumed he might be in a classroom. "Hey Ric, how you been?" "I'm doing good, I actually landed a job as a professor in the University of Washington. I came super early, there are no students here right now." "That's great Ric!" He told me a few more things like how he's seeing a therapist and that he's slowly weaning himself off of the medication that helped him sleep by searching for natural sleep remedies and meditating before bed. I was so glad that he was helping himself. What he went through was so awful. I wished I could go back in time and prevent it had I known it was coming. Kai was dead but everything he did haunts me. How could someone kill his own sister and her babies? How could he do that? I knew he was awful but I never saw it coming, none of us did. He took so much away from them. He took Alaric's hopes away. But Ric is really trying and I hope he has a great future without being involved with someone like Kai ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

part 3 (Stefan's POV)

4 months later...

I talked to Caroline a few weeks ago and she told me about this guy who stopped her in school. He told her that he noticed her vampire face I guess she hadn't fed enough that day. He pulled her aside and told her that he's been working on the cure for vampirism. I didn't trust him. I mean how many times has it gone well with any of us getting mixed up with "doctors" who injected us with stuff. Of coarse I went to go check him out. I also compelled him to tell me the truth and in order to do that I had to make sure he wasn't on any vervain. Turns out he's actually a good guy, for now anyway. If he did manage to create a cure that worked, I wonder if I would be willing to take it. The promise of a new life seemed tempting. I could be happy and grow old like everyone else. However, I would also be vulnerable and probably prone to attacks of my own kind. Could I trade my vampire invincibility for a short human life? It was something to think about. I was sure against Damon being human but that's because it's Damon, he's not the most rational person and he's prone to making bad decisions on a whim. Caroline told me that she wanted to take the treatment after he mastered it. It was summer break so she was planning on going with him to Ohio where his lab was. I was going with her. I assumed we'd probably be there the whole summer. Now I just had to break it to Damon.

"What are you packing for brother?"he asked. "Going to Ohio with Caroline, she wants to take this cure once Mr. Wilson has mastered it. We're renting a place near his lab,"I replied. He looked shocked. "Are you insane? Why would you get mixed up with people like him again?" "He's sincere, Damon and my mind is made up." "And what you're taking the cure with Caroline? So that you could live happily ever after?"he asked, obviously fuming. I was a little ticked off after he said that. "So what if I want to take the cure? I mean you wanted to take it with Elena, but obviously human you and human Elena aren't right for each other, it's not the same with Caroline and I," I snapped. He frowned. "I love Elena and I was planning a life with her and because of Kai and the freaking universe, I don't get to have it. So this happily ever after you're planning with Caroline, well I don't believe in it." I scoffed. "Maybe I want the cure for me, unlike you. Maybe being human is tempting to me, I mean I've valued human life while you haven't. Heck I'm not sure you value any life that doesn't serve you." Damon looked angry right now. I wasn't trying to make him angry, but he was really getting under my skin. So I went on. "And this life you were planning with Elena, has it occurred to you that I had plans for me and her too? I mean before she left me for you that is. So you can be angry about your plans being all ruined all you want. Don't act like losing her only hurt you either." And with that, I grabbed my bags and walked out.

"Good you're here, our flight is in two hours." Caroline was waiting in her apartment. All her things were packed and she looked vibrant and that really made my day. She doesn't even try to make me smile, she just does. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed me back and when we pulled away, her smile was so dizzyingly beautiful. We're officially dating now and it's going pretty well. It's been a bout a month since our first date. It felt good to be with my best friend, the woman who was there for me even when I didn't deserve it. There's a question I sometimes ask myself. Am I truly over Elena? Well, I've given up on the idea of us for awhile. But I still care about her, I guess I always will. It no longer stung like it did when she first broke up with me and got with Damon. As time went by, all I wanted was both of them to just be happy. I just wanted Damon to be happy, and I guess that's why I didn't blow up over him and Elena. Well that and the fact that I was devastatingly heartbroken. Something that Damon and all his splendor won't admit is that Elena isn't the only important girl in his life. I've noticed him with Bonnie. They're good friends but I wouldn't be surprised if they became something more. Watching them argue like a married couple and catching him stare at her when she's not looking, has made me wonder. He thinks he's being sneaky. "Earth to Stefan," Caroline interrupted. We were on the plane now. I ordered us some wine. "What were you thinking about?"she asked. I pecked her cheek. "Nothing." She didn't buy it but she didn't pester me to tell her.

When Caroline and I arrived, we went straight to baggage claim and got our bags. Then we took a taxi to the apartment we'd be staying in. It took us awhile to get settled into our rooms. "I've created a schedule that we really should go by. Dr. Wilson said that he'd be done with the first batch in a week. So for now we really should spend an hour with him in the lab every day and help him with anything he might need, and as for the rest of the time, we can sunbathe, go to the pool, just have a really fun summer. And when the batches are ready, we should take a few and become human when we're absolutely ready." "Good plan,"I told my enthusiastic girlfriend. "Oh and we should go grocery shopping, as well as get some blood bags." Caroline offered to come with me but I told her she could stay and I'd be back in a flash. When I came back with everything, Caroline was upstairs showering. So I took the opportunity to make a romantic lunch for us. I bought wine and pasta and chicken and I usually make a mean Chicken Alfredo. I almost had everything prepared before she came down. The lights were dimmed, the curtains were closed and I lit a candle. "What's all this Stefan?"she asked, blushing. "Just a lunch date." She smiled and sat down at the table. After I served everything, we were both seated and enjoying the meal. "Mmm this is so good Stefan." "Thank you." We spent the time talking about so many things and laughing. It was always so easy to talk to her. We kissed a bit and spent the rest of the day watching movies. Caroline told me we had a free day today and we could go to the lab tomorrow. So I enjoyed it. The whole reason I even came was to make sure she was safe..and a huge part of me just wanted to spend a summer with just me and her. I'm not gonna lie. That night, she pulled me in for a kiss and I immediately sped her up to my bed. She giggled. "I'm starting to think you only came with me because you wanted to be alone with me." I laughed, trailing kisses down her neck. "You're half right,"I told her with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

"So you had a fight with Stefan?"I asked Damon. He took a large sip of bourbon before responding. "Yep." "So... what happened?" He sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, Bon, I just wanted you to come over,"he admitted. "Well what do you want to do then?" I asked. Then he asked, "What did you think of Elena and I..did you think we were dysfunctional?" I really didn't want to answer that. "Maybe you two had hints of being dysfunctional but I've been dead so many times so I've really missed out on a lot..so I'm not the best person to ask,"I said to him. He scoffed. "What couple doesn't have a few fights now and then, it doesn't mean we were wrong for each other..but nope perfect Stefan wants to say that human Elena and I wouldn't work but him and Caroline can..he pisses me off..they piss me off." I raised an eyebrow. "How can you say that Damon? Can't you just be happy for them? He didn't like it when you were with Elena but he wanted you to be happy, why can't you do the same for him?" I could see in his face that he wasn't expecting this reaction out of me. "You think you have everything figured out little witch."

I can't say I wasn't expecting this conversation to get heated. "What is there to figure out? I mean does it have anything to do with you not being with Elena?" Instead of responding, he just walked out of the room. I heard a door shut. I sighed. I obviously upset him. Elena was always a sensitive topic. He doesn't want to talk about her, but I do. It's the way I deal with it. When he was gone for a good 15 minutes and I figured he had time to cool off, I went and knocked on his bedroom door. "Damon..can I come in?" "Sure Judgey." I rolled my eyes. I hated that nickname. I sat on a chair close to him. "You're right.."he muttered. "Is that why you walked out?"I asked. "Maybe." "Oh Damon.." I reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "I knew for awhile that the universe didn't want us together..there's always forces tearing me and Elena apart..sometimes it's even ourselves. I've lost count of how many times we broke up. And this human life with her, no one believed it was possible. Stefan was trying all sorts of strategies to scare me into not taking the cure ..and the part that sucks is that it did intimidate me." I didn't know how to comfort him. What could I say? So he went on, "I keep thinking of our conversations..how she said it was the worst decision to be with me but that she couldn't help but love me, and the more I think of it, the more I think that choosing me _was_ her worst decision." Damon was never this open about Elena, it was a lot to take in.

I moved over to the bed and put my arms around his shoulders. "Wanna know something? after everything that happened with Kai and Elena, it's you that's gotten me through it completely." "Really?" "I'd even take it as far as putting you third on my list of best friends." He chuckled. "Third?" "Yeah, I mean I couldn't put you above my older friends could I?" I was happy to see that he was smiling. We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and I chose some movies to watch together.

Before I drove home, Damon asked me a question. "So..since you're staying with Caroline for the summer and she isn't here, how would you feel about being roommates? I don't have a roommate, you don't, we're both loners who could use a little company." "I don't know if that's a good idea Damon." "We were roommates in 1994." "Yeah because we kinda had to be for survival," I said with a smile. He smirked. "C'mon Bon, I'll make you pancakes..and isn't it a little flattering that I really only cook for you?" I laughed. "Yes very, you cook pancakes constantly, knowing I don't like it." "See look how much fun we're having? Imagine having that everyday the whole summer." He was acting like a total kid. Could it really hurt to live with him? There was plenty of room in the Salvatore house. He wouldn't admit it but without Stefan here, he feels alone. And I guess I did too. "Sure." I hugged him goodbye and told him I'd come by tomorrow with my things.

Damon was making pancakes when I came in the next day. "Do you ever make pancakes when I'm not around?"I asked him. "Once for Elena when we went back to 1994 to get you back." "How was that?"I asked. "Weird actually...guess pancakes are just _our_ thing..or I missed the tired face you'd give me every time I set it on the table." I smiled, remembering those moments. It felt like we were in 1994 again except it was a lot less depressing and we were free to hang out with other people. But here we were, together by choice. While we were eating, I decided to call Caroline. "Hey Care, how's everything going?" "Great! Stefan and I are heading to the lab right now." "Be careful Caroline, call me at the end of the day okay?" "Alright, don't worry about us." Before I told her goodbye, I thought about telling her I'd moved into the Salvatore house. I decided not to though. Maybe she'd think something was going on when it wasn't. I helped wash the dishes after we were done. "Damon, if I'm going to be staying here, we could at least go grocery shopping and buy something other than pancake batter." He smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Damon, can you just wait a second,"I said. I was doing some studying for my fall semester classes. "Let's go for a drink Bonnie, what are you studying for? you're on break,"he whined. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Damon needed constant attention. "There's drinks here, Damon." He frowned. "Yeah but bars are more fun." I sighed. I was actually planning on visiting Elena tonight. I never told Damon that I did that and that I could find a way to help him visit her as well. It's been a week since I've moved in and it's been really on my mind. Would he be angry if I never told him and he managed to find out? But was it worth risking that than have him become totally obsessed with seeing her all the time? It wouldn't be healthy for him and he could risk exposure. She would constantly be on his mind. Sometimes I think it's not even healthy for me to keep visiting Elena. I knew I had to stop eventually, but I just wasn't ready yet. I pondered on the reasons I felt inclined to see her. It's not like everyone else missed her less than I did. Maybe it was my way of preserving our friendship for a little while longer and I relied on her to vent to about how I felt about everything. I liked knowing she was okay and feeling like things weren't that bad as long as I could keep visiting her. Thinking all this, I suddenly realized that I did have a problem. I was relying on my visits too much. I wasn't letting go, knowing I'd eventually have to stop doing this.

Maybe this visit had to be my last. When Damon ended up going out without me, I decided to do the spell. I got into the room Elena was in at lightning speed. I let her into my thoughts and prepared myself for this goodbye. "Hey Bon, it's been a while." "Yeah I haven't gotten a chance to do the spell." "So tell me everything I've missed,"Elena said. I sat down next to her on the couch. "Well Ric's a professor in Washington now, he's doing pretty well. There's another vampire cure that Stefan and Caroline are seeking. This man named Dr. Wilson has been studying about it for years. They think they can trust him and I hope they're right." "Nothing good came from getting the cure before.."Elena muttered. "Yeah.." If we didn't look for the cure, Silas would've stayed dead. I wouldn't have had to lose dad and Jeremy wouldn't have died. We made such a mess of things trying to make Elena happy. "I'm sorry for everything Bon." "What.." "You know what I mean..everyone has moved heaven and earth to keep me safe. but you've had to save yourself a lot, you've had to give up so much and I don't want you giving up anymore of your time for me." "What are you saying?"I asked. "I'm saying you don't owe me these visits. If you worry that i'm not doing well, you're wrong. I'm coming to terms with so much and I'm finally grasping who I am and who I want to be." I sighed. "I was thinking of making this my last visit too..it's not that I'm giving up anything by seeing you. I just want to see you, I miss you and I rely so much on our visits, and I think it's a problem now because I can't seem to let go." Elena pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're visiting. But I want you to go live your life. Let me go. I haven't been a good friend Bon. When I get out of here, I'm going to leave Mystic Falls. I'm going to start a new life, become a doctor, get married, have kids and be happy." "What about Damon?" I asked. She sighed. "I never wanted to admit it but Damon and I..we don't work. I wanted us to but we never have worked, why would that change if we were human? Humans aren't known for long, drama-free stable lives. I want him to move on, I want all of you to move on Bonnie." She was crying as she said all this and so was I.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you Bonnie,"she told me. I didn't want to say goodbye. But I had to. I knew I had to and she was urging me to. "I don't have to leave right away right?"I asked, sniffling. She smiled through her tears. "No, you can stay as long as you like..we should make the most of this." So we talked. I told her more about my life and she talked about her experiences in her own little world. I brought up Damon. "He plans on waiting for you Elena,"I told her. "He'll be fine, he has you,"she told me. "What about when I'm dead and he's waiting for you to come back?" She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "You haven't realized by now how much he needs you? when you're dead, he's not going to be ecstatic as he greets me, he'll be thinking of you. I'm not blind to your bond with him. Maybe we never talked about it but while you were in 1994, Damon was doing everything he could to bring you back. I can't make him happy, and I don't think I ever truly could. But his friendship with you, I think is one of the things that makes him really happy." I couldn't believe what she was saying. His friendship with me didn't change his relationship with Elena..or did it? Elena and I said our goodbyes awkwardly at first since I was still trying to process what she said. But we eventually warmed up and hugged each other tightly. I held back tears as I walked away.

"When did you get back Judgey?"Damon asked. He was on the couch watching tv. "Just a few minutes ago,"I told him. I sat next to him. "What'd you do today?"I asked. "Got a couple drinks, talked to Stefan for a bit and now I'm watching Snapped..you?" "I was visiting some friends at Whitmore,"I lied. "I wasn't aware that you had any friends at Whitmore besides you know Caroline." I hit his arm. "Of coarse I do..well maybe a few acquaintances." "Exactly,"he said with a smirk. "So tell me what you were _really_ doing." I really couldn't tell him. Still, a part of me wanted to save him the heartbreak and just tell him not to wait for Elena, I couldn't bear the thought of him waiting years for her and then having her tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore. What did Elena expect me to do with that information? It felt wrong to just tell him straight up and it felt wrong to keep it to myself.

I went to bed earlier that night, wanting to just be alone with my thoughts. However, Damon did not allow that. While I was trying to sleep, Damon sauntered into the room, turned on the lights and plopped himself next to me. "What?"I asked. "Are you really tired?"he asked. "Yes." "I'm not,"he replied. "What's on your mind?"I asked. "If you won't tell me where you were, I just want to say that I don't want you running into any danger." "I'm not in danger,"I assured him. He obviously didn't believe me, probably wondering why I wasn't telling him the truth. So I just decided to tell him the truth. "I've been visiting Elena. I've been using a spell that lets me get there without anyone spotting me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be consumed about seeing her all the time. And..I made this my last visit because I should let her go too." He was quiet for a moment. "What did she say?"he said, finally speaking up. "She wanted me to stop visiting and let go of her." The silence was killing me. He didn't react the way I thought he would. After awhile, he stood up and said goodnight. I really didn't know how he was taking this.


	5. Chapter 5

part 5 (Stefan's POV)

"I'm nervous,"Caroline admitted. We were in the lab and Dr. Wilson was getting ready to inject her with a new batch of the cure. I actually threatened him a few times, saying if he pulled any type of stunt that would hurt Caroline, I would end him. Maybe I was okay with him in the beginning but when it got real, I realized how much danger Caroline would be in. He had to know that hurting her even unintentionally was unacceptable. "I'm ready,"Caroline said. I held her hand. "How is his supposed to work exactly?"I asked Dr. Wilson. "Well I'm going to give her injections everyday for two weeks. You'll start to see changes. If it's fully successful, she'll start needing regular food and her desire to drink blood will disappear. She'll no longer have fangs. And well, she'll become human by the beginning of the third week. Caroline looked really hopeful. She wanted to become human because she wanted more to look forward to. Being human made it possible for her to one day see her mom again since she'll no longer be a supernatural being. She told me all this in bed one night. "It's pretty obvious that years ago, I expected everything. I wanted a family, kids, a normal life. Being a vampire has taught me a lot, but I don't want to be one anymore..I want that future..I want to move forward in ways I can't right now." If she became human, I had to protect her. I knew this was what she wanted but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her one day. This is what she wanted though. And maybe someday I'd join her.

"I don't feel different,"Caroline said when we got to the apartment. "It's only been thirty minutes,"I told her with a smirk. "Yeah well excuse me for wanting it to work its magic at least a tiny bit today." We didn't do much the rest of the day. All the grocery shopping was done yesterday and we were just spending today indoors. "What Netflix movie are you in the mood for right now?"I asked Caroline. "Hmm I kinda wanted to get into Walking Dead." "On it." Instead of popcorn, we sipped on blood bags while watching the movie. "I'm really not going to miss blood. I think the one thing I'd miss is immunity. Like getting sick when I get old or in my 40's." She knew the vulnerability she'd have if she was human. But she wanted it badly. "What do you think Bonnie and Damon have been up to? she told me she's camping out at the Salvatore House for awhile,"Caroline said. I couldn't help gawking at her. "That's weird." "I know! I mean she could've stayed at my apartment,"Caroline said with a frown. "Their friendship is really something though." "I don't understand it, whatever happened in 1994 obviously brought them closer than ever,"Caroline said. She was probably right. I mean they were good friends now. It would be pretty interesting if they started dating. Probably not now though, Damon has a lot to learn about love and so far, he doesn't know how to love in a healthy way. What I wanted more than anything for him was for him to take responsibility and care more about what he does to others. But I guess it's crazy for me to even think of expecting that from him. Damon isn't the same person he was when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. Still, the things he's done..he's never quite apologized and didn't care to.

"Stefan?" Caroline was lying on my chest and I had my arms around her in bed. "yeah?" "I can't believe we're together sometimes.."she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Me too, how could I get so lucky to be with my best friend?" Her smile warmed my heart.

The next morning, Caroline and I went to go get coffee and met with Dr. Wilson at the lab. I expected it to just be Dr. Wilson but there were three other people in the room. They looked to be about 17, there were two boys and one girl. "Oh hello Stefan and Caroline, these three are my kids, they're here for the treatment as well." I had no idea he had kids. They smiled at us and shook our hands. The girl was Leslie and the two guys were Ryan and Jack. They were all the same age and Dr. Wilson married their mom 4 years ago. The three of them were turned from the same person who is no longer in their lives. Their mom however was human and did whatever she could to give them everything they needed. We talked to them a little bit after they all got the treatment. "I think the only one that wants this more than our mom is Ryan,"Leslie told Caroline. They seemed really nice. We were going to see a lot of them these next couple of weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

part 6 (Bonnie's POV)

"You see this is an actual meal Damon,"I told him as I set the spaghetti plate on the table. "I'll be the judge of that,"he said with a smirk. It was in the middle of the afternoon and I cooked lunch before getting ready to head out. "C'mon Bon Bon, you know I get bored without you." I smirked. "Yeah well there's no dodging this, I really want this internship." "I mean what do you expect to be though? You're a powerful witch, do you plan on becoming an accountant?" I rolled my eyes. "I can be anything I want, Damon. Being a witch wasn't exactly my choice you know? But I learned to embrace it. Anyways, who says I can't be a kick ass witch and a doctor or scientist _or_ accountant." He chuckled. "You've proven your point Bon, have fun with your interview." I took one last forkful of spaghetti and grabbed my purse. "Do me a favor and do the dishes will you?"I asked Damon with a smile. "No promises." I scoffed. "See you later,"I told him before leaving.

The interview went well. At the end, my interviewer told me I got the internship. "We really appreciate your zeal for learning and we'd love to make you an addition to this office." We shook hands and I tried to hide the extent of my excitement. To make things even better, there was this cute guy named Daniel that was an intern but he was leaving in a few weeks. We met while I was in the waiting room. He was at his office when I got back and he approached me. "How'd it go?"he asked. "I got the internship,"I told him with a smile. He smiled, exposing his dimples. He was really cute. He had curly black hair, brown skin and light brown eyes. "I was wondering if you'd wanna get a cup of coffee? I'm on break right now." Normally I'd decline but I was in a good mood. Plus I had to start living I mean, was I just going to go back to the Salvatore House and watch movies with Damon again? I mean I had to get other friends as well. Maybe even a cute date.

"So what do you do Bonnie?"he asked me, sipping his coffee. "Umm I'm a full time student, I was looking into internships all spring semester and I decided on this office internship. I'm feeling pretty optimistic about about you?" He smiled. "That's nice..umm me.. I'm graduating next year. I'm passionate about writing. My side job is freelance writing and I'm working on becoming a web developer." We talked about what kind of careers we wanted growing up and then we got to family. "My parents live in D.C., I have two sisters, both go to Georgetown and my brother is still in High school." I didn't want to get into the subject of family. Talking about dad was too much for me, so I just told him what I was comfortable telling him. "I'm really on my own, my mom isn't around at the moment, we talk on the phone sometimes. I think she plans on visiting sometime." Then he told me that he thought I was beautiful. _So are you,_ I thought. But I settled with telling him thanks. We talked a little more and he seemed like a really nice guy. He gave me his number when he had to go back to work.

I decided to meet up with Matt afterwards. We hung out at the park and just caught up. "How's police training?"I asked him. "Very busy." "I'm flattered you made time for me,"I said with a smile. "Any time Bon. How's everything?" "Everything's going good. I got an internship today. I'm still getting used to not having to worry about danger and just living normally." "I get what you mean. Mystic Falls has been pretty peaceful." Matt told me a little more about what he's been up to besides training. He told me that he started seeing a girl that goes to Whitmore. I was glad things were going well for him. I went back to the Salvatore House around 7 p.m. Damon was drinking bourbon and reading a book on the couch. "Hey,"I said. He looked up and smiled. "How'd everything go?"he asked. "It went well. I got the internship and I met up with Matt at the park." "Hmm..seems interesting. I hate to admit it but I'm actually starting to miss Stefan." I sat next to him. "Can't say I'm surprised,"I told him. He frowned and his expression was so adorable.

I was in the process of beating Damon at Spades when he suddenly got up and just left. We were just joking around when he suddenly got really serious and it took me completely by surprise. What was with him? I waited a few minutes before going to check on him. He was standing in front of his bedroom door, still and speechless. I reached for his arm, but he didn't move. "Damon?" I was relieved when he finally let out a sigh. "Screw everything. Everyday has no purpose. There are no missions, no keeping Elena safe because hey she's gone. And I do nothing, it's so ...frustrating." "What do you want Damon?"I asked, softly. "I don't know! I mean ...all this time makes me think about so much that can't be...and I can't handle.." He didn't finish the sentence. I didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so I just wrapped my arms around his waist, his back still to me. I rested my head on his upper back and we were like that for awhile. I wanted him to know that I was there for him. He wasn't alone. He then brought me to face him and surprised me by cupping my chin. "Bon, I think I have to go somewhere for a few days." "Where?"I asked. "Just somewhere alone..I'll be back soon. I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning."

I thought about that all night. I was really worried. He wasn't thinking straight and we all knew Damon Salvatore never made smart decisions when he was upset. I made sure to get up early to see him before he left. When I went to his room, he was packing a few of his clothes. "Damon.." "Mornin' Judgey,"he said with his usual smirk. I got closer to him, knowing exactly what I wanted to say. "Are you angry with me?"I asked. "No I'm not,"he told me. "We never talked about me visiting Elena." "What is there to talk about?" "I should've told you earlier." "I get it Bonnie. I get it. I'm not angry. Made you some pancakes, eat them before they get cold." With that, he was gone. I was eating pancakes and watching tv when Stefan called. "Hey Stefan, everything okay?" "Yeah Bonnie, Caroline's on her second week of the treatment and she's showing signs of being human. She's really happy." "That's great Stefan." I was happy that Caroline was going to get what she wanted. Things were going well, for once things weren't sabotaged by evil vampires or other supernatural beings.

Damon let me know that he was on a road trip but didn't give me specifics as to where he was. Daniel and I were calling each other and texting for a few days before he asked me out on a real date. We went to a nice Sushi restaurant and got frozen yogurt afterwards. It had been awhile since I had been on a date and it was really nice. Daniel was really funny and sweet. It was also refreshing knowing that he was just a regular guy. He made me forget that there were things that I would probably never be able to tell him. I wasn't thinking long term, I was just going with what felt good. We ended the night at his place, watching movies. In the middle of one of the movies, Daniel turned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. This guy was hot and I was feeling pretty good. One thing led to another and pretty soon we were in bed together. The morning after, Daniel and I drank coffee together and snacked on biscuits that he bought from the bakery. I had already freshened up and wore one of his shirts. "You're an amazing woman, you know that,"he said eyeing me up and down as I drank my coffee. I blushed. I left his place during the afternoon. I still had the events that occurred last night in my head and tried to really focus on my to-do-list for my internship. I was starting tomorrow and I had to prepare myself.


	7. Chapter 7

part 7 (Damon's POV)

I know I'm being a jerk. I guess it's what I do best. I asked Bonnie to stay in the house with me and then all of a sudden I want to go on a road trip. I just had to clear my head. She thought I was angry with her, but I wasn't. I was angry with myself. I swear Bonnie was too good. She comforted _me,_ the big bad vampire. I wondered what she was doing now as I kept driving. She was probably working on an assignment or at a coffee shop. I thought of her warmth and her small arms around me. Bonnie has become so important to me. I remember being with Elena, telling her that I chose her best friend over her. And she corrected me, saying that I stood by _my_ best friend. I guess that's the word for us, until I thought of something better. She wasn't just my best friend, she was my main ally. She and I always came up with the best plans and we worked well together. She made me think about everything and she showed me over and over that she was no longer going to sacrifice herself for anyone. Bonnie was different. Sometimes I ponder on a different scenario. What if Elena was here instead of Bonnie? Bonnie would've lost her life after saving herself. Elena and I would be together. But there was no way in hell I wanted Bonnie to die in any scenario. She deserved to be here more than I did.

I thought about Elena a lot as I was driving. I thought about how I felt in 1994, how much I missed her. Then I came back to the real world and she had her memories of me erased completely, only remembering the moments she hated me. I was upset about it of coarse and even as she warmed up to me, I kept thinking about how Bonnie sacrificed herself for me. I thought about how I failed her and even having Elena by my side didn't shake that feeling. How unfair is it that I have a best friend that's too good for me? As well as a girl who gave up everything to be with me? She gave up Stefan, her true love for the bad brother. I am not blind to the connection they have. It's something me and her can never have. But I would take her as long as she wanted me there. I'd have to wait several years to see her again. That's something I'd have to live with. I thought about what Bonnie said once. She told me that there's so much to be happy about while I was upset over Elena being gone. I wished things were really that positive. Maybe it could be for someone like Bonnie, but for someone like me? No. It was never simple to be happy. Elena was the reason I was happy because she loved me despite the fact that I wasn't as good as Stefan. It's odd because being around Bonnie and even some moments with Stefan convince me that I'm okay. It conflicts with the idea that I need Elena. I can't let go of Elena, even if everyday gets a little easier. I couldn't let go of our plans together. I didn't even feel entirely like myself though. Without Elena, I usually lash out and make the worst decisions. But I guess I changed a little. It was okay to stay put and spend the day at home. It was okay to get drunk on bourbon while watching sappy movies. Bonnie had such a hold on me and it frightened me. I love Elena, I couldn't be open to happiness even though it was staring at me everyday. I realized that I was confused about my reasoning behind going on this road trip. I wasn't frustrated about doing nothing. I was frustrated because I was becoming happy again, doing the simplest everyday things with my best friend.

I stopped at a gas station to get gas and decided to call Bonnie. "Hey stranger,"she said in an amusing tone. "How's your time without me Bon Bon?" "Pretty peaceful. my internship is going well. I've made a few friends at work." "I'm a little jealous." "Jealous that my life doesn't revolve around you?"she asked. "Exactly." "You're going to have to fit yourself in my schedule Damon because I'm going to be pretty busy soon." "Whatever you say Judgey." I said goodbye and hung up. I was in some new town I probably went to sometime long time ago. I drove off to find the nearest bar in town. It was a pretty small bar and there was cute bartender. I ordered some shots of whiskey, figured I could change it up a bit because I usually get bourbon. Surprisingly, the bartender started flirting with me. "You here with anyone?"she asked with a smile. "Nope." "How come? You're really cute." I got a lot of compliments, cute was never one of them. "She's not here at the moment, but I'm a faithful guy, don't let my demeanor fool you,"I told her. I was a one woman guy. I wasn't interested in even something as simple as a one night stand. It didn't appeal to me, even with someone as hot as this bartender.

(Bonnie's POV)

"How's your first week going?"Daniel asked me. We were sitting on his bed, half dressed and eating ice cream. "Pretty busy, but I prefer that." He kissed my lips. "tell me something,"he said. "Tell you what exactly?" "Preferably something embarrassing. So I can get it out of my head that you're utterly perfect." I laughed. "Umm I can't seem to think of a thing,"I told him. "There must be something." "What about you tell me,"I told him, "And I'll consider telling you." He thought about it for a minute. "Well in High school, I asked the girl I liked to prom. Huge grand gesture, everyone was watching us. And she said no. I didn't hear the end of it the entire year." "Aww poor you,"I told him. Who would say no to prom with him though? "Okay change of subject, I know this is pretty personal. Feel free to answer it or not. What's your biggest regret?" He was quiet for a bit. "My biggest regret would be not being there for my brother that much growing up. He's going through a rough time." There was so much to this guy. "Now you have to tell me something as well,"he said. "My biggest regret...it would have to be not putting myself first for a long time." "Wow that's deep." I laughed. I didn't know how honest I could ever be with this guy. I couldn't tell him I regretted all that I did to help my friends that resulted in me and my parents dead. I feel like I have done a good job at putting myself first lately. I broke up with Jeremy, knowing he'd be hurt about it but knowing I needed to do that for myself. I was having fun with a guy and working at an awesome office because I wanted to. Even when I catch myself worrying about Damon, I convince myself that he's fine and that my life can't just revolve around him. He could go figure himself out, and I'd live my life.

My mom called me when I got back to the Salvatore House. We talked a bit. It was mainly small talk and her asking me if I was safe and not getting into any danger. I told her all was well. I decided to do some work on my laptop and turn on some music. After working for about two hours, I made myself a turkey sandwich with a side of fruit for dinner and caught up on The Walking Dead on Netflix. It was nice having some time to myself, but I missed Damon's snarky comments. And as much as I hate to admit it, his pancakes. He probably doesn't view himself in this way but I think he's oddly comforting. He always has something smart to say if I worry about school or anything. It usually makes me feel better. He believes in me. It's nice to have that. I can't really give him all the credit though. I make sure he respects me especially when he thinks he can get away with being rude. I told Daniel that I was spending the summer at a friend's house. He's yet to meet Damon and I'm kinda hoping he wasn't. I honestly don't know a single human outside of our circle that Damon hasn't repeatedly tried to intimidate. Damon...he was really something. I hoped this trip helped him figure himself out a little.


	8. Chapter 8

part 8 (Bonnie's POV)

I was eating breakfast in the kitchen when I heard the door open. He sauntered in with the usual smirk on his face. "Mornin' Judgey." "Morning,"I said sipping my coffee. "Did you miss me?"he asked. "Eh..maybe a little." It squeezed my heart a little when he smiled brightly. I hoped he was feeling better after taking some time to himself. "How'd the trip go?"I asked. "Nothing special. I kept thinking about how lonely you must be without me so I decided to hurry back." I laughed. "By hurry back you mean being away for a week?" "Were you counting down the days Bon Bon, I mean I know I grow on people but I didn't know you missed me so much." I scoffed. "I was merely pointing out a fact." "Sure you were,"he teased. Whatever he thought about while he was gone, it appeared as if nothing had changed. He was still Damon and still loved messing with me. "Caroline and Stefan are coming back next week. She's fully human now so they're ready to come back early. I'm gonna be staying with her of coarse." "As was the deal, and Stefan will be here to keep me company,"he said matter-of-factly. I took one last bite of my toast and grabbed my bag. "Where you off to?"Damon asked. "Work." "I could drive you,"he offered. I honestly preferred that over waiting for the bus. Maybe this time I'd actually be early and say goodbye to Daniel while he packed his things from his office. He was supposed to be leaving early in the morning. "Sure,"I told Damon. So we got into his car and I told him the directions to my work place. Surprisingly, Daniel was right at the entrance, holding a box probably full of his things. "See you later,"I told Damon. "Have fun,"he told me before driving off. I approached Daniel and he had a huge smile on his face when he saw me. "Need a little help getting all that to your car?"I asked. "I'd appreciate that,"he told me. I picked up a box off of the floor and walked to his car with him. "Guess you'll have to learn the ropes yourself now without me,"he told me. I smiled. "I think I'll manage." He kissed my lips. "Hope this doesn't mean you'll stop coming over." "Why would it mean that?"I asked, pecking him on the cheek. "No reason...I'll see you tonight?" "Yep." We said goodbye and I walked back to the building.

"Bonnie, would you file this paperwork for me? I know this would make you stay a little later, but I really need this done. Something came up at home and I need to leave," my boss, Valerie said. "No problem,"I told her. I really hoped I didn't miss my date with Daniel, but as an intern, I couldn't really say no to the boss like that. I sent a quick text to Daniel telling him I might be a little late tonight. He replied saying that was fine, I could just have a night cap. I really liked spending time with him. I still kept thinking about the fact that I could never be truly honest with him. I couldn't ever risk him knowing that my best friend was a vampire and I couldn't tell him I was a witch. But why think long term right now? I was young and I was having fun with this guy. It's been 8 months since we've came across any danger. This was really the perfect time to not worry about having everything under control.

Work was over by 6 and by then I had everything I wanted done except for my boss's paperwork. I worked on it until about 9:30 p.m. I put it in the drop box in front of my boss's office before heading out. I texted Daniel to pick me up from work and sat and waited with Angela, who was waiting for me to leave to she could close up. "So what should we do tonight?"Daniel asked me as we drove to his house. "Chinese take-out and Netflix seems pretty good to me,"I said. "Great." I texted Damon telling him that I had a friend pick me up and I'd be out tonight. He texted me back saying, _Bonnie has friends now? I wonder if its a date._ I texted back, _Maybe it is._ He texted back a shocked face. _Who's the lucky guy?_ I rolled my eyes and texted back, _No one you know, obviously. See you tomorrow morning._ He texted back, _Make responsible choices Bon Bon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_ I chuckled at that. What wouldn't he do exactly? "What's so funny?"Daniel asked with a smile. "Just my roommate being funny." I freshened up when we got to his house and changed into one of his plain t-shirts. Chinese take-out and The Walking Dead were ready by the time I was finished. "A man after my own heart,"I said, holding a hand to my heart. He laughed and I sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm so addicted to this show, if I didn't have work...I'd probably be done with the series by now,"he told me. I nodded. We watched for about an hour until I drifted off to sleep. I was really tired.

I woke up to Daniel hovering over me. "What is it?"I asked. "You're gonna be late for work,"he told me. I scrambled off of the bed and checked the time. I still had 30 minutes. I quickly changed into my work clothes, washed my face and ran into Daniel's car. He was going to drop me off and then go to his new work place. He got me there fast and I still had 5 minutes to spare. I had 5 minutes to have coffee and a croissant from the office kitchen. "Thank you so much,"I told Daniel, kissing him swiftly. "No problem." I knew Damon probably wouldn't notice that I wasn't home because he usually slept in until about 10 a.m., it was currently 8:00 a.m. When I got in, my boss greeted me and told me that I did a good job on the paper work. I was appreciative of the compliment. I hurried into the kitchen to get some coffee so that I could actually focus on the work. Every morning, same work load and I needed to be alert to do everything accurately and on time.

Damon texted me around 11.

 _You never came home._

 _Sorry, I was running late so he drove me to work._

 _Alright well are you coming home tonight?_

 _Yep._

 _I miss our movie nights._

 _Me too. See you._

It felt weird for him to ask me if I was coming _home_. We've lived together for about a month and a half and we've gotten used to seeing each other everyday. I mean that's nothing compared to 4 months in a prison world together, but that's only because we had to stay together. Here in the real world, that wasn't even my home, but it felt like it because I was so comfortable there. Bickering with Damon everyday, watching movies, and playing card games..I guess it felt like home. It felt safe. I'd never admit it to him though. Didn't want Damon Salvatore thinking he made me feel safe and at home. But only when he's not being a selfish jerk.

"I can't believe you're almost done with the series without me,"Damon whined. "I've been watching it with Daniel,"I admitted. He frowned. "Tell me more about this guy,"he said. "What do you care?"I asked. "Well is he a complete loser or not? C'mon Bon, you have a history of dating losers." I hit his arm lightly. "I do not!" "I believe his name rhymes with Smeremy?" "He's not a loser." "Okay Bon Bon, I won't insult your little ex." He was being such a jerk. "And what about you? I don't make fun of your love life,"I told him. "That's because I've only really been serious about two people. And they're both really sore spots for me. One turned out to be a complete mistake..and the other..well she was always too good for me.." His eyes got glassy whenever he mentioned Elena. I regretted making him think of her. But he changed the subject. "So this Daniel...what can you tell me that will make me see him as less of a loser?"he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just shut up,"I said turning my face back to the tv screen. I could feel his eyes on me and saw that stupid smirk on his face through the corner of my eye. "He makes amazing breakfast,"I told him. "I bet my pancakes are better,"he said. "You'd be wrong,"I corrected him. My worries about Damon seemed to disappear once we were back to being us.


	9. Chapter 9

part 9 (Bonnie's POV)

I hugged Caroline when she came back. We all sat down as her and Stefan talked about their trip. "We met Dr. Wilson's family and they're so sweet. They were all undergoing the treatment with me. The apartment we stayed in was amazing. Stefan promises that we're going back some day. Bonnie you'd absolutely love the little shops there."she told us. Damon was quiet during the whole conversation. I would ask Stefan and Caroline questions but he only said a few things while sipping bourbon. I realized that this would be the last day I'd be living at the Salvatore House. Sure, we'd see each other a lot anyways. But it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be familiar with Damon's behaviors like I am living with him. I constantly learned more about him, living together left us both exposed. You can't really hide much when you're together everyday. He was different than he would be if you only spent a few hours with him. He pulled me aside before I left with Caroline that night. "You can't stay?"he asked. "I'll see you tomorrow Damon,"I told him. He surprised me by pulling me into a bear hug. I felt awkward at first because we didn't really hug that much. But I put my arms around his neck and just let myself enjoy it. He was my main source of support and I wasn't looking forward to leaving. I think I'd even miss the pancakes. "See ya,"I told him when I pulled away. Our eyes kind of lingered on each other for awhile before I looked away and went to join Caroline in the car.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked with a scowl on her face. "We were just saying goodbye." "Yeah well you'll probably see each other tomorrow why the dramatic hug?" I shrugged. I couldn't really explain it. When we got to her apartment, I put all my things in the extra bedroom and told her everything that happened. I told her about Daniel and my last visit with Elena and telling Damon about it. "Wow, that's quite a lot..I'd really like to meet Daniel." "You will soon probably," I told her. She told me more about her trip and what it was like being human. She did end up meeting Daniel one night. We were dating for a month by then. I was contemplating breaking up with him actually, but I thought it was mainly just me unsure about how honest I could be with him in the long run. Anyways, Caroline, Stefan, Damon and I all went out for a drink one night. Daniel was with his friends and he came over to me when he spotted me. He kissed my cheek and put his arms around me. Stefan looked merely interested,

Caroline had a huge grin on her face and Damon looked amused. I hoped he didn't try to make fun of him. I chose to ignore his expression and just introduce Daniel. "This is my boyfriend Daniel. Daniel, these are my friends Caroline, Stefan and Damon." He shook their hands. We all talked for awhile, with only Damon staying silent. Daniel bought the first round of drinks. He was so sweet. He had to go towards the end of the second round of drinks because he had a big day tomorrow. "Good luck,"I told him. He kissed my lips and went to go find his friends so that they could take a taxi home. We all decided to go back to the Salvatore House. Caroline and Stefan decided to call it a night and go upstairs. Damon and I stayed downstairs and watched a movie. We weren't really paying attention to the movie though. "You were on good behavior today,"I told him. He smirked. "Guess so." He was pretty quiet for a bit. "How are you doing?"I asked him. We hadn't really been around each other that much. "I've been thinking about a lot..about Stefan. I let so much drive us apart. I hurt him intentionally …I was ruthless and despite it all. He's still here for me. He's still found his own happiness." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're realizing all this," I told him. "What can I do?" he asked me. "Talk to him, that's always best." He nodded.

(Damon's POV)

Who was the person I needed more than anyone else? The person that truly stuck by me even through all the hell I caused? It's Stefan. I knew I needed Stefan but I never really faced how much pain I caused him. I was angry with him for so many years. But that didn't justify the things I did, the people I killed. I killed people he loved, people I should've loved as well. I took Elena from him, the girl he loved more than anything. I always liked to think that Elena and I were meant for each other..but we never were. She was meant to be with Stefan. I was so happy when she chose me. It had something to do with the sire bond but I tried to be blind to it and just take her anyway because I needed her so much. I needed her because she was Stefan's..and he's everything I'm not. I wanted to be loved by her because it gave me value. I was so obsessed with the idea of having her and when I did, we realized over and over that we didn't work. But we just couldn't stay away from each other for long. Looking over all the conversations, I realize that she wasn't happy. As happy as I seemed with her, neither was I. I was happy to be loved by the girl who I thought would never want me. Still, I had a broken relationship with my brother as well as a bad relationship with myself. I did horrible things and I was selfish. Being with her wasn't worth the impact it had between Stefan and I. He was my family. Elena was the woman we both loved. I ignored his feelings, only concerned about being happy with Elena. I was happy that I "got the girl." At what cost? I couldn't even make her happy. I refused to give her the cure, the one thing she wanted..all because I was afraid that she wouldn't choose me a second time. Waiting years for her to come back to be with her didn't seem like something I wanted to do anymore. I wanted her to be happy and I couldn't give her that. She could live a happy human life without me. I wanted that for her. I caused so much damage in her life, it was time to break the cycle. There's a lot I have to atone for. It's not just for Stefan either. I have to atone for the things I did to Caroline. I had to atone for making Elena the worst version of herself..and for treating Bonnie like some tool to be used. Bonnie has taught me so much. She means so much to me. When I look back on all that happened in her life because of me, I'm overwhelmed with shame. And here she was next to me, supporting me through and through. She calls me out when I'm disrespectful and everyday I learn something new about her. I admire her.

I talked to Stefan after Bonnie and Caroline left the house. He was sitting on the couch reading. "Stefan, got a minute?"I asked. He put the book down. "What is it?" I sat down next to him. "This is long overdue..but I appreciate you Stefan. You are still here with me even after I made you miserable. I'm sorry for everything. For killing Lexi…and Zack and his wife. I'm sorry for trying to make sure you were just as miserable as I was. I dated Elena without considering your feelings, I didn't consider anything other than that I needed her..because I thought, if the bad brother gets the girl, he must be worth something after all. You don't have to forgive me. Just know that I realize the things I've done. And I'm sorry. I spent years plotting to make you pay for making me turn..I did awful things to you, my own brother. And you didn't deserve it..and I'll spend the next several years being a better brother." Stefan didn't say anything for several minutes. He looked stunned and looked like he wasn't sure that he could believe anything I said. I didn't blame him. After awhile, he said thanks and walked out of the room.

I talked to Caroline one day at her apartment. Bonnie was out shopping and it was just Caroline and I. She looked surprised at me showing up and immediately told me that Bonnie was out. I told her that I wanted to speak to her and that puzzled her even more. "Caroline, you have every right to hate me because of the pain I've caused you. I used you and compelled you to do things. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I thought I could manipulate people and treat them badly so I could get what I want. You never have to forgive me. I just want you to know." Caroline looked skeptical. I was saying this several years too late. "You're with Stefan now. I hope you will be happy together. I promise…I'll never try to hurt you again." "Well you said it after all this time..not sure what to do about it,"Caroline said after a few minutes. "Damon, while you've spent a lot of time not feeling a thing about what you did to me, I remember the trauma I was in. You finally acknowledged it and you're sorry but that doesn't un-do anything." I nodded. I knew I couldn't un-do anything.

I asked Bonnie to meet me at my house the next day. "Being awfully huggy lately huh Damon?"she asked, laughing a little as I hugged her tightly. "I'm trying to make things right. And with you..I'm reminding you that you're my best friend and I don't deserve you,"I told her. "What's all this about?" "I've hurt people Bonnie. I hurt you. Even if we're friends now..it doesn't erase the things I did. I treated you like a tool..and you deserved better. You had hope for me in 1994..how can I ever..really pay you back for all you did?" She looked taken a-back. What I said brought on a conversation between us. She told me how she felt, sacrificing so much for others and not having them do anything back for her. She wasn't a priority. She then told me something I didn't expect to hear. "During my last visit with Elena, she told me she didn't want you to wait for her. She plans on leaving Mystic Falls as soon as she wakes up and wants to start a life elsewhere...and I was so hesitant to tell you for obvious reasons…" Turns out it was mutual. Elena didn't want to be with me after she woke up. It would've been hard to hear it a month ago, but now I accepted that we weren't ever going to work. "I agree with that. She should leave and be happy." "But what about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine. I hope you never thought that I was ever waiting for you to die so I could be with her. You dying..that's all I'll think about when Elena comes back. You mean a lot to me Bon." She was my rock. For so many years, I failed to see the worth humans had because I was so ruthless and miserable. This woman in her short time being alive knew more about love and friendship than I ever did in my 100+ years on this earth. I wished I had always treated Bonnie the way she deserved. The same goes for everyone I mistreated.

Bonnie had hope for me. I hoped she was right. I hoped I really could change entirely. When Bonnie pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back tightly. I kept thinking about what she said. There was a lot to be happy about. I should've always known that. I had everything. I had a brother who still stayed with me even through all the pain I caused him. I had Bonnie, my beacon of hope. I also had the opportunity to change and improve myself...as well as improve the way I've treated those in my life. I didn't ask Bonnie to but she told me that she wanted me to talk to Elena one last time to talk to her. "You don't have to do this Bonnie,"I told her. "I want to,"she told me, "Just tell me when you'd like for me to send you there."


	10. Chapter 10

part 10 (Elena's POV)

I didn't expect to see Damon in front of me. Sure I've re-lived conversations with him, as well as my other friends. But I didn't create the memory. Damon was actually in the room with me. "How are you here?"I asked him. He came closer to me. "Bonnie brought me here to talk to you,"Damon said. "Did Bonnie tell you about what we talked about?" "She only told me that you weren't planning on spending your life with me after you wake up. You plan on creating the life that you want outside of Mystic Falls." I sighed. I never meant to hurt him. The next thing he said took me by surprise. "I want you to be happy, Elena. I've done so much damage in your life. I didn't give you a voice. I made you into someone you didn't want to be when you were most vulnerable. We..we were always bad for each other. I was so..so selfish and I'm sorry." I didn't expect that at all. I understood everything though. We weren't good for one another. I couldn't help it but I started crying. We had both come to terms with so much. Who would've thought we'd end up here? I had gone from loving Stefan whole heartedly to loving Damon in such a consuming way.

Stefan and I were amazing together and I gave it all up when I became a vampire. Damon helped me embrace the bad parts of being a vampire, Stefan wanted me to stay true to my morals even as a vampire. I turned into someone I didn't want to be. I put my arms around Damon and we hugged. We hugged for the longest time. This was goodbye. It was much more peaceful than I imagined. I loved Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They would not be my only loves. My relationship with Stefan was passionate, peaceful, and full of endless love and trust. It was different with Damon. Our passion consumed us but the trust wasn't there. I have so many regrets about hurting Stefan and playing a role in damaging their relationship even further. I never wanted to be anything like Katherine. I guess I had to live with my choices.

In my life, even through all the tragedy, I can say that I've handled things to the best of my ability. People sacrificed so much to keep me safe and I felt powerless to stop it. Becoming a vampire changed me. It made me overtly dependent on Damon and I neglected those I loved. I failed to put enough effort in bringing Bonnie back when she spent so much time putting her life second to mine. I wasn't proud of the person I became. However, that was all one chapter of my life. There would be other milestones and experiences once I woke up. I had to keep positive for those. Right now, I was going to let myself grieve and lament on everything. I was going to say goodbye to Damon for good this time. I was going to say goodbye to the Elena I was and look forward to the person I could become.

I had many short term goals as well as long term. I was going to pursue becoming a doctor and save as many lives as I can. I hoped to be successful, find someone right for me, and have a family. I wanted it all. I wanted my friends to have it all too. I hoped them all the best. They were the best friends I could've ever hoped for. I couldn't have asked for more support. When my new life begins, I will always remember the things they've done for me and I'll do my best to do good to those in my life. I should do just as much as they do for me. I learned a lot in this dream-like state. Maybe once I woke up, I'd truly start living.

When Damon left, I was left with grief of coarse. But I was also filled with hope for a brighter future, a do-over. My friends were alright. Stefan and Damon were going to be okay. All I should think about now is the future. After saving me countless times, Bonnie was living her life. I didn't need to be saved anymore. What's done is done. I still had a future to think of. I could be happy for her. Before Damon left, he told me a bit about what was going on with everyone. Bonnie was doing well for herself. She was getting to live a life without so much peril. I was happy for her. I was happy for Stefan and Caroline. I felt so peaceful. Everything would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 (Bonnie's POV)

Damon let me know that him and Stefan were going on a road trip for a couple of days. He figured they needed a lot of time to talk and a road trip would be a good way to do it. Care and I were in the process of figuring out some fun stuff to do together before summer ended. "I'm really up for a spa day, shopping for some new clothes, oh and don't forget, I get to spend the day in the park with you and Daniel." I sighed. "I'm not sure about Daniel," I told her. "Why? He seems really sweet." "And he is. I just don't think we could make it work long term. I don't want to hurt him by staying with him when I know that it's not going to work. So many secrets to hide.." "C'mon Bonnie, I'm sure it would be the same with your future husband as well." I bit my lip. I don't think I ever had a full picture of the type of person I'd end up with.

I broke up with Daniel the next day. Figured I should rip off the Band-Aid now than later. "What happened?" he asked me. "You're really sweet Daniel. And I like you. It's just that I'm not all in and you deserve someone who is." He looked upset about it obviously but he didn't react badly. It was weird not seeing Daniel after work some days. Missing him was a given, I just knew I'd get through it. I had a lot to occupy my time and I made peace with the fact that my decision was the right one. Caroline and I went to a spa place after work one evening. "Stefan and Damon are coming back next week," Caroline said while we were side-by-side getting massages. "Yeah, Damon texted me saying they'd be back around next Monday." "It's weird.." Caroline said. "What's weird?" "They are…without Elena, it's like they have to confront everything between them…" I nodded. It was quiet for a while after that. I just let myself relax.

After the massages, we moved on to facials. I got the Pomegranate brightening facial and Caroline chose the blue diamond facial. Caroline sighed. "I needed this. Being human again takes a lot out of your energy. Not to mention periods. Glad mine ended two days ago." It must be a weird transition from vampire to human. Your body just goes back to functioning normally but it doesn't feel normal. We went to the steam room after the facials. "Ahh, this is nice," I said, leaning back against the wall. "Bonnie, I was thinking of throwing a formal once the semester begins." "For what reason?" I asked. "We don't need a reason to have fun, plus we haven't gotten to know a lot of people. Now that I'm human again, I guess I'm less reluctant to branching out and meeting new people." I nodded. "That's nice, Caroline." "You'll be coming of coarse," she told me expectantly. "Eh, I'd really rather not." "C'mon Bonnie, it'll be formal, there will be fancy drinks, we all get to dress up, dance and just enjoy ourselves." I guess that was convincing.

Damon was back after a week from his road trip with Stefan. He came by my work place right when I was getting ready to leave. "C'mon Bon Bon, I don't have all day," he said in his usual joking tone. I couldn't help but smile. I was surprised to see him. "Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Decided to pick you up so we could go do something." I came over and got in the car with him. "I hope you're thinking dinner because I'm hungry." I told him. He smiled. "We'll go with that then."

Damon and I had dinner at a nice French restaurant. "How was your road trip with Stefan?" I asked. "It was interesting. It wasn't all pleasant. Stefan got a lot off his chest and I took it. But we talked, that counts for something." I saw a change in Damon. He was making his relationship with his brother a priority and he was making it right with people he hurt. He was starting to change and I could even see the change in his face. He didn't look so stern anymore. "Anything interesting happen with you?" Damon asked me. I sighed. "Well I broke up with Daniel." He didn't look surprised. "How's that?" he asked. "I'm doing fine. I mean I knew I didn't want it to be that serious." "I didn't like him anyway," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even know him." He sipped his drink and looked at me. "Eh, it's intuition." I rolled my eyes. "You always find something wrong with the guys I date." "They all have something in common though Bon Bon." "And that would be?" Before he replied, the waiter came back with our desserts. I ordered chocolate mousse and Damon ordered tiramisu. "You were saying?" I said to Damon as I ate a spoonful of chocolate mousse. He laughed. "Never mind." "What is it?" I asked him. If he was going to say something like that, he had to explain. "Damon, what the hell?" He laughed even more. "Why does it matter what I think? You already have the answer." I didn't know what he was getting at. I mean sure they didn't work out but it wasn't because they weren't great guys. Some people just don't work out long term.

"Thanks for dinner, Damon," I told him when we arrived at the apartment. . "No problem, Bon Bon." I was about to open the car door when I felt him touch my hand. I turned to see that he was staring at me with such a serious expression. "What?" I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Thank you." "For what?" I asked. "For being you." I pinched his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked with the cutest embarrassed expression I've ever seen on him. "You're being overly nice." He frowned at me. I laughed and it only made him look more embarrassed. I wasn't used to him being so sweet. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I laughed. "What are you doing?" "Killing you with kindness," he said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. It took us a moment to really notice our closeness right then. I was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around me. His eyes were smoldering and I got lost for a minute. My heart was beating so fast. I really hoped he didn't notice it oh my god. He was a vampire, of coarse he's definitely able to notice it. I cleared my throat and tried to keep it together. "Thanks for tonight...umm I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" I got off of him and took my bag. I looked back one last time before I got to the driveway. His car stayed there a second before he sped off. What was that?

Caroline was on the couch watching TV when I got back in the house. "Hey Bonnie, where have you been?"she asked. "I had dinner with Damon after work." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? you look a little flustered." Maybe I was after that whole thing with Damon. It just felt so good to be in his arms. It made me nervous. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment. I mean it was pretty late and maybe I wasn't really in my right mind. I just needed a good nights sleep. Everything would be normal tomorrow.

(Damon's POV)

I just missed her. I missed Bonnie; I missed having her at the house with me. I remember hugging her goodbye when Caroline and Stefan came back. I dreaded her leaving. Maybe it was because I missed her and the fact that I was getting over Elena that caused that moment in the car. Bonnie was my comfort…my best friend. I hated even entertaining the thought of kissing her while I was getting over Elena. It wouldn't be fair to her. If I had feelings for her, she'd have to be the only one on my mind. But my thoughts and feelings were still jumbled, I had a lot to think about.

The one thing I was sure of was that Bonnie was important to me. I even admitted that she's my rock. The one thing I looked forward to most days was spending time with her. I liked holding her…I didn't do it enough. I told myself I was going to allow happiness to come to me now that I wasn't holding onto a future with Elena. Bonnie brought it out in me. I was myself around her; there was nothing I really hid from her. Even if I did, she'd figure it out. I sighed. Bonnie drove me crazy. We made each other mad a lot. I constantly loved to make fun of her and really enjoyed it when she made snide comments right back at me. At dinner, when I brought up her past boyfriends and said they all had one thing in common, I meant it. She was just too amazing. I mean did anyone really deserve her? None of them really did. I texted her, telling her goodnight. Perhaps that would make things less weird between us. Maybe if she thought I didn't think that moment was weird and was comfortable saying goodnight, she would feel the same way. I sure hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 (Bonnie's POV)

It was Damon's birthday. It had been about a week since our little moment in the car. I guess things were a little weird between us, but I tried not to be preoccupied by it. "Where are you taking me?" Damon asked. He let me drive his car to the surprise party I threw for him. Stefan and Caroline were on a weekend get away to some other town. It was part of Caroline's plan in things to do before the semester started. So it would just be Damon and me celebrating his birthday. "It's a surprise," I told him. His phone started ringing mid way to the place we were driving to. "Hey Stef. Thanks. It's fine; I got Bon Bon here. Right now she's driving me god knows where. All right. Well thanks. Bye." "That was Stefan?" "Yep, he wished me happy birthday." I smiled. "That's nice."

"Are you serious? You took me to a mall?" Damon looked at me, obviously annoyed. "We're getting you some nice clothes for tonight." "I already have clothes." I sighed. "Yeah the usual plain shirt, leather jacket thing, I get it. You should wear something different for tonight." He frowned at me but followed me into the mall anyway. We went into one of the stores and looked through some clothes. We were going to a really nice club an hour from Mystic Falls. I picked out a couple of dress shirts. My favorite one was a black and white graphic dress shirt. I also got dark blue pants to go with that, a brown leather jacket, and black dress shoes. "Try them on," I told him, handing him the pile of clothes. After he tried them all on, I found that the one I liked best was the black and white graphic dress shirt with the blue pants and the black dress shoes. We decided to leave the brown leather jacket. "Where to next Bon? Are you going to take me to the barber to get a fresh cut?" he teased. I thought about it for a second. That wouldn't be a bad idea. "I was kidding Bon oh my god." I giggled. He wasn't enjoying this. I knew he'd enjoy tonight though.

I put on a strapless, knee length black dress when it came time to get ready before driving over to the club. I applied some mascara and purple lipstick. I also added a little bit of product to add shine to my hair. When I got out of my room, Damon was all ready. He looked…amazing. I did take him to get a hair cut. I hoped I wasn't gawking at him. I mean it's not like I hadn't always known he was attractive. I did. I just spent so much time hating him that I didn't really take the time to look at him. Now that I actually liked him I mean I could be a little attracted to him. I had a little crush on him. I might as well accept it I guess. No one could read my mind so the secret was safe with me.

Damon looked like he was having fun at the club. We ordered shots, not too much though. We spent the rest of the time dancing. The blinking lights, accompanied by Damon's hands on my hips as we danced, made me dizzy. We were so close. It would only take a little effort to lean over and kiss his lips. I really wanted to. A thought popped up. What about Elena? But Elena didn't want to be with Damon anymore, and he didn't want to be with her. I didn't have to feel guilty about it. She followed her desires by dating Damon after she broke up with his own brother, Stefan. In my situation, Damon was with no one at the moment. He was my best friend. He comforted and supported me. He's grown so much and I was starting to have feelings for him. I thought we'd pull away like that night in the car when our faces were too close, his lips just inches from mine. But instead, we were drawn to each other. When I was done with the tension, I put my lips to his. There was a pause for a moment before he kissed me back.

It was quiet in the car as Damon was driving me home. Before I got out of the car, he spoke up. "Bonnie, can you maybe give me some time?" I nodded. "Of coarse." I needed some time too I guess. I should've kept in mind that he was still getting over Elena, the breakup was probably still fresh in my his mind. He held my face in his arms and kissed me tenderly. He then kissed my forehead and told me, "Bon, you deserve the best, you know that?" I sighed. I was so emotional right now; there were tears in my eyes. So much had happened in a matter of a few hours. Was I really prepared for this? Even if it felt right in the moment to kiss him? I got out of the car and walked to the apartment. Even after I got all cleaned out and tried to put the night behind me, I could still feel that kiss. I kept thinking about it over and over. What would this do to us? My mind was racked with what he was thinking right now. I told myself I'd worry about it tomorrow so I could sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

part 13 (Bonnie's POV)

"I'm falling for Damon," I told Caroline. I told her about his break up with Elena and our kiss. She sighed. We were in her room talking over a bottle of wine. "Stefan thought there was something going on between the two of you. I guess he was right." I liked him, but it was so much more than like... I couldn't say that I loved him. Not yet. He was my best friend. I didn't want to complicate things with him. I wish I felt worse about it. We were giving each other room to think but I wanted to be with him. I wanted to speak to him. I called him the next day, about a week after our kiss. "Hey." "Hey," he said. It wasn't his usual lighthearted tone. It was hesitant and shy. "How are you doing?" I asked him. "Fine…you?" "Good…my internship is over... I'm just getting ready for school to start." "Good." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I miss you," I breathed out. "I miss you too." My heart sped up a little. I knew we needed time, but it felt good to know that he felt the same way. We needed time. Until then, I'd have to do my own thing.

"Would you care to dance?" Damon asked. We were at a formal event that Caroline hosted at Whitmore. Damon and I hadn't really talked in a few weeks, just short conversations. But here we were both at the dance. I remember the decade dance the night that we had to fake my death. We weren't really friends back then. But we had to rely on each other for survival. But now as I took his hand, I realized that we had both changed. It's been a year since Elena's been asleep. And we've gotten through it. I thought we had only become good friends but we actually were falling in love too. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was cut in the usual way. "Just like old times huh?" he asked. "Yeah except now I don't hate you." He laughed. "Yeah." He seemed a little different. I couldn't pin point what it was. Us being close like this felt so …good. I missed him. I rested my head on his chest as we danced and when he twirled me around, our faces were just inches from each other. I felt my heart speed up and hoped he didn't notice. "I want it to be different with us," he told me. "What?" "I don't want to keep pining for you...I actually want you to be with me out of your own choice and I won't push you. And if we never end up together, I'll still want you as a friend." Who was this and what did he do with Damon Salvatore? Whatever my speculations, my heart swelled. I was falling for him. Years ago, I wouldn't have believed that I'd even like him. Its funny how things change.

Damon drove me home. We said goodnight at my porch. "Goodnight bon." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Damon…" "Yeah?" "..I want you to answer me truthfully…when did you really start falling for me?" "I didn't recognize it as falling for you at first…but my eyes were no longer on Elena anymore, I stuck to her because she was familiar and she defined me...our relationship …it was risky and giving that up would've made all our decisions worthless, including the decision to betray my brother... and honestly, its becoming clearer now that we're connected, Bon…and what I feel for you is so raw...I can't shake it." I knew we needed to talk ALOT. This was not something we could rush into. But for now I just wanted to hold him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow, looking seductive. "Really Bon Bon?" I rolled my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter Damon." "Hey you suggested it." "I meant it in the innocent, cuddling kind of way." "I don't really cuddle," he told me. "Is that a no?" I asked. He smiled. "I wanna come in." We went into the house and I brought him a large t-shirt to change into and one of Stefan's pants that Caroline had in her dresser. I left him to go shower and put on my pajamas. He was really staying the night. It didn't have to be a big deal physically but emotionally...it probably would be. It was a start of something. "So what movie should we watch?" Damon asked holding up a few DVDs. "How about we just talk?" I told him. He was sitting on the couch and I went to sit beside him. "What should we talk about?" he asked. I smiled. "For starters, I want to know a lot more about you than I know now." "I'd say the same about you." We talked like I wanted. We talked with my head on his chest and his arms around me. We laughed now and then and I realized how much I liked his laugh. I liked it when I made him smile. When I started getting sleepy, he nudged me. "Off to bed," he told me before lifting me up. He lay me down on the bed and when he was about to leave I held onto him. "Stay." "You sure?" "Where did you think you were going to sleep?" He smiled and climbed onto bed with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 **Okay so I did some thinking and chapter 13 seems like a good final scene for Damon and Bonnie. They're just starting a new relationship, there's a lot of what ifs, considering that they have a lot to work out. They acknowledged that in the chapter but felt the need to just be carefree for a little while. I think they have amazing potential and I'd really like for you guys to form your own endings. You can comment on the review forum and write out what you think happens next :). Will write a second short story following the events in this one sometime soon. Best wishes :) I appreciate all the follows and great feedback**


End file.
